crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Crysis
Crysis is a science fiction first-person shooter computer game that is currently in development by German developer Crytek. A special edition of the game has been announced, though no details on the contents of this edition have been released. The game was released in 2007. The game is also rumored of being released on the Playstation 3. Gameplay As with Far Cry, Crysis will be an open-ended game with many ways to meet objectives. An addition to the previous Far Cry formula is that any weapon may be modified with devices such as suppressor, targeting scopes, and targeting lasers. The protagonist, Jake Dunn, is also capable of being modified, as he wears a US Military prototype "Nano Muscle Suit". This allows him to carry armor, use heavy weapons, reduce noise output, increase speed, jump higher, cloak, and treat wounds on the battlefield. Due to the ability of constantly regenerating health, the game will be completely devoid of first aid kits or medical kits. All of these actions, however, use rechargeable energy reserves that power the suit. The suit can be greatly modified to meet the playing style of the player and further enhance the gameplay experience. The artificial intelligence in Crysis also aims to be realistic and believable. Enemy soldiers constantly employ tactical maneuvers, work as squads, hide and ambush amongst the scenery, and adapt to changing environments and conditions. Soldiers will also respond to sound and subtle movements triggered by the player's movement. While not engaged in combat, the AI will also exhibit typical and lifelike behavior, such as smoking, yawning, talking, waxing cars, patrolling, saluting superior officers, and even urinating. Plot The game begins with the collected unit- Nomad, Psycho, Jester and Aztec being addressed by their commander, Prophet in the back of a large transport plane in the night. They are informed that a distress signal was given by a team of US archaeologists, which suggested that the KPA had engaged in a hostile takeover of their operations and killed some of the members. Nomad places his mask on, and parachutes with the rest of the unit from the back of the plane, over a large tropical island. Falling towards the ground, his parachute is knocked away by a mysterious flying creature. Prophet tells him to calm down, as he is over a small bay. He hits the water, seperated from the rest of his unit, and his suit functions are knocked out. Prophet manages to fix his suit using a remote-control computer system, and Nomad moves towards him. This is a chance for the player to get used to the controls of the game. After encoutering and killing two Korean soldiers, the player continues to find Jester tangled in a tree. He releases himself, and suddenly they hear Aztec over their intercom system, saying he is trapped in a tree over a party of Koreans. Suddenly there are wierd noises heard, and Aztec screams horribly. Prophet commands Nomad and Jester to rescue Aztec. When the player reaches Aztec's location, all that can be seen are KPA bodies that have been slashed open. Jester sees a pool of blood seeping out from inder a bush, and presses through to find the mutilated body of Aztec hanging from a tree. Prophet asks them about Aztec's status, and tells them that his body and suit will have to be vapourised to prevent the Koreans from finding them. Nomad continues alone through the forest to a radar jammiong point, and destroys it. The player must then fight up and beach and past numerous enemy checkpoints to reach a KPA base, which the player can choose to ignore or destroy to recieve tactical information. After this, the player moves to Prophet's location, to find a large ship, frozen solid, in a clearing in the rainforest. Jester comments that it looks like, 'someone had a little trouble parking their boat.' Strange roaring sounds are heard, and a huge blue creature with mechanical tentacles smashes through the ship, grabs Jester and flys away. Jester can be heard shouting over the intercom as the player attempts to catch up. Eventually you are lead to a large KPA base full of mutilated bodies. Prophet commands Nomad to fight his way into a small village that has been taken over by KPA forces and where it is believed they are holding a civilian hostage. Psycho claims that he will follow Nomad, give sniper support and then follow him in. Nomad fights his way into the village and finds one of the archaeologists in a school, where she informs him that something killed some of the archaeologists, and that they have discovered something deadly. Psycho appears from cloaking, asks him to deal with some tanks outside whilst he takes to hostage to safety. Nomad deals with the tanks, and leaves to village to meet with Prophet outside a system of caves, where he is informed that the archaeologists found evidence of technology that predates man. they walk through the caves and leave on the other side, where Prophet is snatched up and kidnapped by another huge creature. Nomad is told by command that they are losing Prophet's suit readout, and Nomad responds by saying that Prophet is MIA (missing in action). Command offer to extract Nomad from the island immediatly, but Nomad refuses, saying that he can still complete the mission. Command then tell him to destroy a rada jamming station nearby. Nomad does this, and then moves on to a large, heavily fortified base to retrieve tactical information. Nomad completes this, and then is forced to fight his way up a large river valley to an extraction point, where he has to fight Koreans that appear to have obtained similar (but inferior) suits with the same capabilities. A VTOL lands and extracts Nomad. Sandbox Editor Crysis will contain its own Sandbox Editor, much like Far Cry, in which you can edit and create new levels. Such levels will have full support in all multiplayer modes. This will allow the player to easily build their own levels and spawn themselves inside to test it whenever they want. Technical info :''Main article: Technical info Crysis will use an all new engine that is the successor to Far Cry's CryENGINE. External links * Crysis - Crysis on Wikipedia * inCrysis - Crysis fansite * Crysis-game.com - Official website * Crytek - Developer website * EA.com - EA Games official Crysis website * ElectronicArts.co.uk - EA UK Crysis website * Games For Windows - Crysis section Category:Crysis Wiki Category:Gameplay Category:Storyline